


Wine (and Something Stronger than Myself)

by seerstella



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 奋斗吧少年! | The Prince of Tennis (TV 2019)
Genre: #跡塚Fest, Alternate Universe, AtoZuka Festival 2020, Drabble Collection, Imperial Pair, M/M, One Shot Collection, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22595560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seerstella/pseuds/seerstella
Summary: Collections of Keigo Atobe/Kunimitsu Tezuka and Ji Jingwu/Mu Siyang drabbles written on my phone.Chapter 3 is for AtoZuka Festival 2020.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, Mu Siyang/Ji Jingwu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Midnight (Atobe/Tezuka)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AquaDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaDays/gifts), [aikonokotoba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikonokotoba/gifts).



> Authoress: Seer M. Anno  
> Disclaimer: Prince of Tennis belongs to Takeshi Konomi. I own nothing.  
> A/N: These are collections of drabbles/one-shots I wrote for AquaDays and aikonokotoba.
> 
> Enjoy. Reviews are much appreciated! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under the sun, Tezuka isn't like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for AquaDays, based on one of the songs from her favorite band.

There is something that Keigo will never understand about himself, which is how Tezuka acts around him _and_ how he reacts to it. He thinks he does, but there are several times when he finds himself perplexed on how he acts around his rival.

When the sun is high on the sky, surrounded by thin clouds, like _now_ , Keigo's world is filled by cheers for him and him alone (because there's no way people aren't cheering for him), he doesn't see the Tezuka he has given his heart to. The Tezuka who stands before him, with hands gripping his own racket tightly, with the tennis net and ambitions to win separating them...

He is unrecognisable.

There's no trace of Tezuka who writhes under Keigo's scrutiny, who shudders when Keigo's hands find every single part of him, who wants him and _wants_ so badly he cannot contain his voice anymore and lets the world (or those who are unfortunate enough to pass by their closed hotel room door) know how deep his passion towards the sole heir of the Atobe family.

Under the sun, Tezuka isn't like that.

In the daylight, there is no young man Keigo has lost himself in, the world class tennis player that has Keigo wrapped around his finger without even speaking much, ever since they were just middle school students.

Keigo will be a stinking liar if he says he doesn't want to be involved. He is a man of display; there's nothing he wants more than being paraded around with Tezuka by his side, being proudly introduced as his beau.

But still, Tezuka isn't like that. Not under the sun.

The ball passes Keigo, destroying the image of a moaning Tezuka in his head. He misses, just an millimeter.

People cheers. Not for him.

Keigo doesn't remember the rest, other than Kunimitsu stands straight as he wins yet another trophy, with Keigo standing lower in the second place. He doesn't even remember what match they are in, but he doesn't care. Not when he has other things in mind.

He doesn't want to remember his loss, of course, but it doesn't hurt his ego as much as it was back then, when they were under dark and light blue jerseys with the names Seigaku and Hyotei Junior High School Tennis Club.

Keigo looks up, to his rival, his enemy, his _lover_.

As usual, Tezuka has his jaw clenched and eyes staring straight forward. He is like an impenetrable wall, guarding himself at all times and pushing his emotions to the darkest, deepest place inside him.

Yet, Keigo gets the honor to unclench that jaw, to kiss his way into him, to penetrate the walls and let him unwind, getting the pressed emotions out and dances with them all night long.

Keigo stares forward as well. He may not understand himself now, but he shall take the chance of loving Tezuka as much as possible while it lasts. He is desperate that way, and he doesn't fear to admit it to himself.

He may not understand himself now, but he does know that he is both proud to have the champion by his side. After all, he is the only one who gets the honor to see Tezuka baring himself to him, to hear his voices whispering, moaning, _screaming_ his name, to feel his skin on him while Keigo's wandering hands explore the parts he has discovered yet still feels like a novelty.

Keigo looks at Tezuka. Again.

Tezuka, not Kunimitsu. That's the midnight name, just as whispers and ragged scream of "Keigo!" of him to Tezuka. That's the name only Keigo can have, shared in hushed voices as he claims Tezuka the way nobody ever can.

Keigo keeps his stare for several more seconds before looking straight forward again. He watches as Tezuka is taken away by the press, and uses the different group of journalists who comes to him as a distraction.

Maybe someday, _someday_ , he will get the parade he always deserves.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Your emotions under pressure  
>  When I ask for something more  
> I take the chances that I'm given  
> Cause I'm desperately all yours_
> 
> (5 Seconds of Summer - Midnight)


	2. Always Cool, He's The Best (Jingwu/Siyang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is another thing Siyang doesn't need the world to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story.
> 
> A/N: Title's taken from They Call Me Trinity (1970) opening song, which I was listening to when I wrote this. Terence Hill is such a beautiful man.
> 
> For AquaDays and aikonokotoba, whose prompt (and my boredom) make this happen.  
> Unbeta'd, but will be in the near future.

It was something Siyang would never admit, because of the silliness that would never fit his image, but he missed it when Jingwu wasn't around.

Of course, he had his own schedule. Competition and interviews and sponsorship didn't stop just because you started to date your former rival.

Correction: _rival_. Still one. Jingwu would never regard himself lower than that.

To be honest, so was Siyang.

Rival is a name the world gave them, and they proudly wore it on themselves like badges on a prestigious uniform. Jingwu flaunted it everywhere because that was the way he was, and while Siyang didn't object when people questioned him about it, he didn't go around telling people about their relationship because he wasn't that type of person.

Still, whenever he saw Jingwu talking about how he practiced with Siyang in his spare time, when he wasn't busy with family business, it gave his insides a warm feeling he couldn't really decipher. It was almost similar with when they shared passionate nights or even just a peck on the cheek after a very long day.

Siyang leaned on his chair. It was a rocking chair, belonged to Jingwu's grandmother when she was staying in Germany and appeared in front of Siyang's rented house in one morning with nothing but a simple message about the former owner in Jingwu's familiar handwriting, right after an offhanded comment from the tennis athlete about how calm it was to enjoy a day on one.

For some reason, all of this reminded him of the interview early this morning.

"Being so far from home, what do you miss the most?"

Jingwu's name was almost pronounced right there in front of the reporter, but Siyang held himself and chose a vague answer, as if that would summon his lover from whatever he was doing now in their homeland, kilometres away from where he was now.

"I miss home, of course."

He spoke no more and the reporter didn't press it. He had to stop because there was something else he missed but preferred not to say.

A squeak returned him to the present, and he looked down, to a yellow rubber duck in his hand. The memories of bathing together in such a huge bathtub, with those hands washing his hair and kneading the tension on his shoulder and back while surrounded by warm, aromatic water.

Jingwu was never less than luxurious, and he was full of it in his loving mode. It wasn't in Siyang's nature to be that outspoken, but he would be damned if he said he didn't enjoy every single second of it.

Siyang sighed, suddenly feeling like he could use some of those hands. He played with the rubber duck and smiled thinly, remembering when it floated on the bathwater while Siyang enjoyed the affection his lover gave.

Well, this was another thing he didn't need the world to know. Anyone else didn't need to know how the world tennis champion missed his boyfriend with a rubber duck in his hand.

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _He's the guy who's the talk of the town  
>  With the restless gun  
> Don't shoot broad out to fool him around  
> Keeps the varmints on the run, boy  
> Keeps the varmints on the run_
> 
> (George McAnthony - They Call Me Trinity)


	3. A Thank You for what You Did (Atobe/Tezuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is your home with me, Kunimitsu?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I finally wrote something after months! Yay! Writing feels really good :D  
> The previous title is Building the Fence, taken from Defenceless by Louis Tomlinson, which this is (loosely) based on.  
> But since AquaDays suggests this is more like Walls than Defenceless, I decide to change it.
> 
> Written for AtoZuka Festival 2020 held by Aqua Days, with prompt "home".  
> Also, happy birthday Keigo Atobe!

"Do you know that expression? 'Home is where your heart is'?"

"Yes. Why?"

Keigo Atobe stays silent at the question. He just looks up to the ceiling, to the huge chandelier that hung in the middle of the room. His bedroom, to be exact, but Keigo is nothing but extravagant. Even when turned off, the man can still see its beauty and imagine precisely how its light showers the whole place.

"Hey."

The single word stops his focus on the chandelier. Keigo looks over the source of voice and smiles. "I don't know. It just crosses my mind."

"Your thoughts are weird sometimes."

"Why?" Keigo asks back, turning his focus to the man who lays next to him instead. "I like thinking about home, especially when one of us has to leave. Is your home with me, Kunimitsu?"

The man in question just lifts his eyebrows.

"Admit it." Keigo continues. "You would die if we didn't end up like this."

"Shut up."

"With 'this' I mean lying in bed together, only in our underwear."

" _Shut up._ "

"Why are you so proud of not admitting it?"

"Because I don't want to feed your already planet-sized ego as if it's not big enough already."

The answer comes quick. A little bit _too_ quickly, and Keigo prides himself for being able to catch it. He's sure he's the only one who can.

"Well, you're here with me, after all. You don't need to act all tough with me."

"You're hard to dismiss, Keigo."

"You know I work hard for whatever I want. And if I want a home with you, then so be it, Tezuka."

Kunimitsu blinks at the mention of his last name. It's been a while since he last heard it. Keigo only calls him that every once in a blue moon, when he wants to ignite their old school rivalry energy, especially when they are having a match in one of the Atobe's various kinds of tennis courts. With Keigo no longer pursuing career in the sport and continues his family business instead, their matches become scarce, yet very anticipated by both parties.

He rarely does so in the bedroom, though, for no such thing is needed. Truth be told, Kunimitsu didn't understand why it's so easy to _let go_ when Keigo is involved. He still does sometimes.

Not wanting to think about it, he focuses back to the man next to him. "And so am I the one you want?"

It's a rhetorical question, but the answer comes anyway.

"Ahn, shut up," Keigo replies without malice. Instead he lets his finger wander to Kunimitsu's hair and stroke it lovingly. "You know I want you so much."

"Yes, I know that."

Keigo laughs. "Aren't you going to say it back?"

"You know I want you."

"Well, sometimes it doesn't hurt to hear you say it."

It _is_ for Kunimitsu, but Keigo is an exception most of the time. "I want you, Keigo. You know I do."

As a reply, Keigo placed a kiss on his lips. Lightly, as if not wanting to ruin the moment by turning things too heated. Kunimitsu doesn't get that often, especially after being separated for months like this. _We're getting old._

"Nice. And guess what?"

Kunimitsu merely grunts, an enough sign that he's listening.

"I love you too, Kunimitsu."

Kunimitsu looks at him. _Really_ looks at him. Without his glasses, it isn't an easy task, but he knows Keigo so well it's no longer an issue. Under the dim light from the nightstand lamp, Keigo looks different. He looks... _soft_.

Back to their school days, Kunimitsu never thought he'd see this side of the man. People think Kunimitsu is the silent, stone-faced one in their relationship. But being loud and tough doesn't mean you don't have fences around you.

Keigo wears his arrogance and wealth like a wall that covers his real self. And Kunimitsu would be a stinking liar if he says he doesn't pride himself of being able to get pass those walls, or being one of the few people who is qualified enough to get Keigo open the fence, willingly showing his real self to the bespectacled captain: a boy that's lucky enough to be rich, yet has enough strength to stand on his own almost without any of it.

"You know, I am glad you're here. At home, together with me like this. I really am."

The words return Kunimitsu to reality and he blushes. He ducks so Keigo won't be able to see it, how futile it is.

Maybe Keigo has passed Kunimitsu's walls as well. Or Kunimitsu has opened his own fences at some point of their lives, not as willingly to show himself, but did so anyway.

Wait.

Who is he lying to? Of course he has.

Sometimes, when left with his own thoughts, Kunimitsu likes to wonder. He thinks the walls and fences around them are still there, but instead of two separate ones, it has now united. By the time they stood together as lovers, as a couple committed to devote themselves to each other, they have built another wall and constructed another fence from their old ones joined together, that protect and shelter them from the outside world and its ups and downs.

Their own little sanctuary.

Their _home_.

It's one of his favourite thoughts.

"Yeah. Me too."

"'Me too' what, Mr. World Champion?" Keigo teases.

The man in question sighs. "It's been years since I let go of that title."

"So what? You're the champion of _my_ world, at least. Nobody can ever take that from you."

"You're so cheesy now. Like an old man."

"Hey! I'm just a few days older than you! And stop trying to change the topic."

Another sigh. It's not in Kunimitsu's nature to admit things like that aloud. It is a part of his old wall that he cannot really let go, even when they are in private. But Keigo's sincere smile makes him want to indulge him.

And he always does.

"I'm glad you're here as well, Keigo."

The smile widens, making the richest man in the country look younger than his age of thirty-five. "See? I'm not asking too much. Just wanted to hear that."

"You always ask for too much." But it lacks the bite and Kunimitsu cannot help but to chuckle, a small voice that he knows his lover is crazy about. And soon after Keigo joins in, and they are now giggling like a pair of schoolgirls sharing a secret under the blanket.

In the midst of their laughter, Kunimitsu reaches to the hand that is still in his hair. It doesn't take long for him to feel the ring around one of Keigo's fingers, one that he hand-picked after lots of fussing from both of their families. He knows the golden band so well; after all, he has the similar one circling his own ring finger.

When Keigo decides to slide his hand to his, gripping it tightly with the traces of mirth still in expression, Kunimitsu's favourite thought returns.

Ah.

_This is home._

**FIN.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _But these high walls, they came up short  
>  Now I stand taller than them all  
> These high walls never broke my soul, and I  
> I watched them all come falling down  
> I watched them all come falling down for you  
> Falling down for you_  
> (Louis Tomlinson - Walls)


End file.
